


of airports, farewells, and promises

by foxescripts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxescripts/pseuds/foxescripts
Summary: Kei hated airports, dramas, and Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 16
Kudos: 308





	of airports, farewells, and promises

The last time Kei was in an airport, he was nine and was only dragged because of his parents.

It was his uncle who was leaving. Everything was almost a blur to him now, but all he could remember was his mother sobbing on his uncle’s shoulder, telling him to take care of himself over there and to always call her. And it wasn’t just his mother. His brother, his father, random strangers saying goodbye to their loved ones were crying.

At that time, Kei thought,  _ This sucks.  _ Airports and the drama of it all were so not his thing.

A decade after, here he was, back to the airport and the drama of it all. But this time, he came willingly with his club members  _ (friends) _ to see off another club member ( _ friend?) _ . And there it was, the drama and the tears and everything Kei hated. 

Yachi hadn’t stopped crying while they were on the way to the airport. Yamaguchi was holding back tears - and by that Kei meant his face was all scrunched up and his eyes were red. Even Kageyama was sniffing.

Kei? He was just watching them all. Watched as Hinata - the little shit who couldn’t stay in one place for a long time so of course he had to go to Brazil - reassured all of them that he would be fine. That they shouldn’t worry about him.

_ This is real. _

One by one, Hinata talked to them. Until there was Hinata in front of him - hands behind his back, rocking back on his heels like he was unsure how to say goodbye to Kei. Which was dumb, because he did it with ease with the others.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Yamaguchi ushering Yachi and Kageyama away from them _. _

Eventually, Hinata raised his head and grinned. “Won’t you cry for me? I’m hurt.”

“Ew.”

“You didn’t have to look  _ that  _ disgusted!” Hinata laughed, poking Kei’s stomach with two fingers. He huffed, said, “This is goodbye?”

“Don’t d-”

“Yeahhhh, don’t die out there. I got that after the thirty-eighth time you told me.”

“I didn’t know you paid enough attention to count it.”

“I’m always paying attention when it comes to you.”

Kei really hated Hinata and his honesty.

_ This is real,  _ Kei thought once more, seeing Hinata’s grip tightened on his bag strap.  _ Hinata really is leaving. _

He hated this so much. Hated Hinata and how open he was. Hated airports and how dramatic everyone was. Hated how it was getting to him - how he could almost feel like something was squeezing his heart as he avoided Hinata’s eyes and glared at the door that Hinata would soon enter, separating them. Hated Hinata again for leaving. Hated himself for being so selfish.

“Say something, Tsukishima,” Hinata said, pulling him away from his thoughts.

Kei closed his eyes, and breathed out - didn’t bother hiding his frustration - before staring into Hinata’s eyes. “I -” He licked his dry lips, “- have no idea what to say.”

“Wow. I got Tsukishima-kun speechless for once.”

It was a poor attempt at a joke, something Hinata could tell when Kei frowned - quickly raising both palms in a mock surrender. “Don’t look at me like that. You really want my farewell memory of you to be you looking like you just swallowed a lemon?” Kei scowled, and Hinata laughed at him like this was funny. “Just tell me to have a safe trip! Or something.”

“Or something.”

“Yup! Or something.”

Yeah. As if there was something in Kei’s head at the moment aside from Hinata and how annoyingly bright the lights were, how he was aware that their friends were watching them, and Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Every thought seemed to go back to Hinata.

He didn’t know what to say.

So, he didn’t say anything.

And before he knew it, he was leaning down, pressing his lips on Hinata’s cheek - on the corner of Hinata’s lips.

He briefly registered Yachi’s “eep!” as he pulled away from Hinata - who was even more wide-eyed now, looking like he stopped breathing altogether, face quickly turning into an alarming shade of pink.

“Take care...I guess,” Kei said, because he was lame like that. And because he couldn’t say anything more than that without feeling like he would explode. 

He did not know what reaction he was expecting from Hinata, but Kei was sure it did not involve Hinata tearing up. Almost like someone punched his chest, Kei said, alarmed, “Hinata-”

“I can’t believe you kissed me when I’m leaving in 30 minutes. Tsukishima, you’re so stupid.”

He was. Kei really was stupid. 

Hinata slapped himself with both palms twice, wiped the tears on his eyes, and somehow stared down at Kei even when he was over 20 centimeters shorter than Kei. “And a kiss so half-assed, too.”

Did Kei hear that right? “Are you seriously complaining about that?”

“You heard me the first time.”

“What? You want me to make out with you in this place, in front of our friends?” Kei pointed his thumb at them, glancing their way and upon noticing him, quickly avoided his eyes like they weren’t closely watching them. 

To Kei’s satisfaction, Hinata blushed at that, opened his mouth like he’d say something only to close it.

Great. At least Kei wasn’t the only one blushing here.

Of course, Hinata had to speak. “I’ll come back. And you have to kiss me for real, then.”

“What?”

“I’ll come back, and no more of these half-assed attempts. Promise me.” 

Hinata grabbed Kei’s hand. And Kei would always marvel at how tiny it was compared to his. Would this change? In a couple of years, would Hinata’s hands still be small enough that Kei could envelop them with his own?

“I’ll be back.” 

_ Ah. _

No farewells. No sobbing. No uncertainty.

Just Hinata telling him that he would be back, his eyes almost piercing through Kei’s own.

“Okay,” he said, almost breathed out, and Hinata’s hand tightened on his. “I promise.”


End file.
